Psycho Kid Crushes PS4
Psycho Kid Crushes PS4 is the twenty-ninth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on August 21, 2015. Plot The video opens with Jesse, Uncle Larry and Corn standing in front of Uncle Larry's truck, with Jeffrey Jr.'s PS4 tied to a rope underneath the truck. Jesse explains the situation, and states that the destruction of the PS4 is meant to get back at Jeffrey Jr. for his various pranks performed on both Jesse and Uncle Larry, including the destruction of Jesse's couch and Uncle Larry's sign, the destruction of Jesse's Halo Helmet, the destruction of Jesse's TV, and for smoking out Jesse's stream the previous week. Jesse tells Corn to go inside and get Jeffrey Jr., which he does, explaining to Jeffrey Jr. that he's going to want to go outside and see what's going on. Jeffrey Jr., initially not understanding what's going on, reluctantly goes outside, visibly annoyed. Once outside, Jeffrey Jr.'s mood quickly turns to anger as he realizes that Jesse and Uncle Larry are going to run over his PS4 with the truck. Jesse and Uncle Larry remind Jeffrey Jr. of his pranks, and while Jeffrey Jr. tries to defend himself by claiming that he was unfairly banned from the North Carolina vacation, Jesse proceeds to run over the PS4, crushing it. Incensed, Jeffrey Jr. throws his coffee mug against the house, smashing it to pieces, and runs inside. Jesse orders Corn to chase after him, but Jeffrey Jr. locks him out of his room, forcing Corn to run back outside just as Jesse and Larry get out of the truck and proceed to further smash the PS4 using a baseball bat and a pair of nun-chucks. After hitting it several times, Jesse prepares to move to the next step of their plan when Jeffrey Jr. suddenly comes back outside and starts shooting with his paintball gun. Jesse and Uncle Larry quickly enter the truck and order Corn to jump into the back of the truck, and they flee the Ridgway Residence in order, dragging the destroyed PS4 along with them. Jeffrey attempts to chase them on foot but the three ultimately escape and stop on the side of the road after driving away. Jesse and Larry grab the rope the PS4 is tied to and smash it several more times. They quickly inspect the damage done by the paintball but still consider their prank to be a success. After placing the remains of the PS4 in the back of the truck, the three decide to head back to Uncle Larry's house as the video ends. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Larry Abraham *Zachary Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Reception Several viewers expressed concern as to what Jeffrey Sr. would've done when he found out about the events of Psycho Kid Crushes PS4. Trivia *''Psycho Kid Crushes PS4'' is the first Psycho Video in which Uncle Larry was involved in the destruction of the item. :*As mentioned in the BTS video to Psycho Kid Crushes PS4, it was originally gonna be titled Psycho Uncle Crushes PS4, since Uncle Larry would be the destructor, but instead Jesse became the destructor. *''Psycho Kid Crushes PS4'' is the first Psycho Video where Jesse destroys a video game console. Category:Psycho Videos